Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 38 (Tasting and smelling)
Tasting and smelling is the thirty-eighth episode from Hi-5 Series 1. Segments *KELLIE and Chats look for a thing that smells sweet. *CHARLI pretends to grow like a honeysuckle vine and a passion fruit vine too. *NATHAN tries on different noses. *CHARLI talks about the elephant's trunk. *TIM and the Hi-5 band make music with orange and banana juice and peanut butter. *CHARLI makes an imaginary cake. *KATHLEEN sorts out fruits and vegetables. *CHARLI pretends to pick fruit. *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a boy (Tim) who wakes up feeling grumpy, his dog (Kellie), his sister (Kathleen) and his mom (Charli) try to make him feeling better. Gallery Kellie S1 E38.png Charli S1 E38 1.png Nathan S1 E38.png Charli S1 E38 2.png Tim S1 E38.png Charli S1 E38 3.png Kathleen S1 E38.png Charli S1 E38 4.png Sharing Stories S1 E38.png Songlets ;Word play I can smell something sweet like a sweet smelling treat And it makes my nose tickle and my mouth want to trickle It smells so sweet, like a sweet, smelling treat. I can smell something sweet like a sweet smelling treat And it makes my nose tickle and my mouth want to trickle It smells so sweet, like a sweet, smelling treat. I can smell something sweet like a sweet smelling treat And it makes my nose tickle and my mouth want to trickle It smells so sweet, like a sweet, smelling treat. ;Body move #01 Up grows the honeysuckle, twisting, turning Twisting, turning in and out Round and round, spreading its leaves out Twisting and turning in and out. Up grows the passion fruit, twisting, turning Twisting, turning in and out Round and round, spreading its leaves out Twisting and turning in and out. ;Shapes in space A pecking and a picking, a picking and a pecking With my pointy, cone-shaped beak A pecking and a picking, a picking and a pecking With my pointy, cone-shaped beak. A pecking and a picking, a picking and a pecking With my pointy, cone-shaped beak A pecking and a picking, a picking and a pecking With my pointy, cone-shaped beak. A snuffling and a sniffing, a sniffing and a snuffling With my short, round, stubby snout A snuffling and a snuffling, a sniffing and a snuffling With my short, round, snobby snout. A stretching and a smelling, a stretching and a smelling With my long, stretching trunk A stretching and a smelling, a stretching and a smelling With my long, stretching, swinging trunk. ;Body move #02 A stretching and a smelling, smelling and a stretching With my long, stretching, swinging trunk. A stretching and a smelling, smelling and a stretching With my long, stretching, swinging trunk. A stretching and a smelling, smelling and a stretching With my long, stretching, swinging trunk. ;Filler song Five Senses ;Making music Pe-pe-peanut butter Sticky peanut butter Peanut butter's better Thick and crunchy, smooth and runny Peanut butter's always yummy Fun to eat it anywhere That gotta stick your teeth together Pe-pe-peanut butter. Pe-pe-peanut butter Sticky peanut butter Peanut butter's better Thick and crunchy, smooth and runny Peanut butter's always yummy Fun to eat it anywhere That gotta stick your teeth together Pe-pe-peanut butter. ;Body move #03 Stir the cake, stir the cake Let's stir it all around Soon it will be time to bake it Stirring round and round. Stir the cake, stir the cake Let's stir it all around Soon it will be time to bake it Stirring round and round. Stir the cake, stir the cake Let's stir it all around Soon it will be time to bake it Stirring round and round. Stir the cake, stir the cake Let's stir it all around Soon it will be time to bake it Stirring round and round. ;Puzzles and patterns Orange with carrot, well maybe so Lettuce with apple, that's nice, you know Now corn and banana don't really belong And tomatoes and strawberries seem sort of wrong. Orange with carrot, well maybe so Lettuce with apple, that's nice, you know Now corn and banana don't really belong And tomatoes and strawberries seem sort of wrong. Orange with carrot, well maybe so Lettuce with apple, that's nice, you know Now fruit and fruit and veggies together Looks pretty good and taste even better. ;Body move #04 Picking oranges, reaching up higher Into the basket they go Picking oranges, reaching up higher Into the basket they go. Picking apples, reaching up higher Into the basket they go Picking apples, reaching up higher Into the basket they go. Picking strawberries, reaching and picking Into the basket they go Picking strawberries, reaching and picking Into the basket they go. ;Sharing stories No songlet Category:Episodes directed by Karl Zwicky Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Ep about senses Category:Ep about tasting Category:Ep about smelling Category:Ep about picnics Category:Ep about food Category:Ep about honeysuckles Category:Ep about growing Category:Ep about vines Category:Ep about passion fruits Category:Ep about bodies Category:Ep about noses Category:Ep about birds Category:Ep about pigs Category:Ep about elephants Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep about peanut butter Category:Ep about bananas Category:Ep about oranges Category:Ep about juices Category:Ep about cooking & baking Category:Ep about cakes Category:Ep about imagination Category:Ep about sorting & tidying Category:Ep about veggies Category:Ep about fruit Category:Ep about picking up Category:Ep about apples Category:Ep about strawberries Category:Ep about grumpy & angry Category:Ep about dogs Category:Ep about hiding